<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen's Hounds by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084138">Queen's Hounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley'>jaskiersvalley (connorssock)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskel had only gone into the city of Cintra because he needed to buy some socks. The last thing he expected was to be marched off by guards and sit in a cell for a few hours. Even more interestingly, it's none other than Queen Calanthe who comes to see him, relieved that he isn't Geralt. To apologise for the inconvenience of being so rudely pulled from his tasks, an offer of dinner is made which Eskel would be a fool to turn down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach/Eskel, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eskel, Eist Tuirseach/Eskel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fisstech and Succubi 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen's Hounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/gifts">QueenOfRohirrim</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely QueenofRohirrim as part of the Fisstech and Succubi exchange.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Eskel’s Path took him near Cintra. He wasn’t especially fond of it but he didn’t hate it either. Mostly he stuck to the outskirts and left it well enough alone, finding the bustle of the city far too noisy, the smells overwhelming. However, there were times he needed to get something and the only place for it was a market. This time, it was his socks that had become more holes than material or even patches. So, Eskel took himself to the nearest market which just so happened to be Cintra. What he didn’t expect was for guards to surround him and march him to a cell without explanation. Not that Eskel really expected one, he didn’t want to fight so it was easiest to just go along with their plan for now. He was certain that an explanation would unveil itself soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Eskel was only in the cell for about an hour before the royal guard of all things appeared, Queen Calanthe at the front, storming in, looking like righteous hellfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release him,” she commanded as soon as she took one good look at him. “Can’t you idiots tell the difference between people? This is obviously not the Butcher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An interesting fact. Eskel made a mental note to ask Geralt just what the hell he had managed to get up to in Cintra that meant he was a wanted man and not in a fun way. However, outwardly he simply nodded to the queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed I am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he is of your ilk.” A nod was sent to his medallion and Eskel tipped his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. Geralt and I are both of the School of the Wolf.” Given how angry Calanthe seemed, Eskel thought it better to not mention they even trained together. As much as he loved Geralt, he was not going to let him hear the end of this. Especially not if all Witchers were going to be treated with such suspicion and disdain in Cintra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe scoffed. “You’d do well to be nothing like him, wolf pup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eyebrow quirked up at that. No human had called Eskel pup, that was only something other Witchers dared dub him as. However, he kept his mouth shut and Calanthe looked him up and down again, assessing and calculating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may join us for dinner this evening, Witcher. Though I’d suggest you get cleaned up before you arrive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Calanthe was sweeping out of the dungeon, leaving a puzzled Eskel behind. Still, he wasn’t one to turn down a free dinner, especially not one fit for a queen. Abandoning his quest for socks, Eskel took himself to a bathhouse instead and asked for the biggest tub they had. It was still a little too short to fit comfortably in but it was better than the bucket he had been presented with more than once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clean and presentable, Eskel made his way to Calanthe’s home. Nobody had to know he wasn’t wearing socks in his boots. It wasn’t like he was going to be taking them off to have dinner with a queen. The mere thought of it had Eskel smiling to himself in quiet amusement. The guards gave him nervous looks but he was permitted entry and a servant led him not to the main halls but rather a smaller, more private room. It felt almost quaint and definitely not the kind of place a queen entertained guests. Though who was Eskel kidding other than himself? A Witcher was never a guest, more a social pariah, there to do a job. Without a doubt Calanthe had a contract for him. Probably an unsavoury one if she was going out of her way to feed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the room, Eskel was surprised to see not just Calanthe but also her consort, Eist in the room. No guards, no servants ready to help serve the meal. It was just the two royals and a Witcher. Most unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good of you to join us,” Calanthe drawled, sitting at the table in an easy sprawl. Next to her, Eist looked just as at ease. It was all a show, Eskel knew nobody would be so relaxed when left in a room alone with a Witcher. Especially royalty, they had a certain amount of paranoia which no commoner could ever hope to achieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting me.” Eskel never saw the point of beating around the bush so he got straight to the point, eyes firmly kept on Calanthe rather than the spread of food. “What do you need a Witcher’s sword for? I haven’t heard anything about monsters terrorising locals in the area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to delight Calanthe and she laughed, without much humour. “Oh trust me, Witcher, there is a beast to slay. But perhaps not of your average fare. But join us, eat your fill before we talk contracts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never one to need to be told twice, Eskel sat down and eyed up the veritable feast before him. It was more food than he usually saw in the space of a week, assuming he’d had a couple of well paying contracts that had built up. Without hesitation, he dug in. If the other two were going to kick up a fuss about pecking order and who took what when, they’d had their chance to assert that kind of dominance. The moment Calanthe invited him to eat, Eskel took her at her word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food was good. Better than good. For a minute Eskel lost himself to the flavours and the freshness of the food. It wasn’t often at all that he got to enjoy such a feast. He was only pulled from his happy little bubble by Eist leaning over the table with a plate in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try these. You look like a man who would appreciate them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking one, Eskel gave the pastry laden with some kind of fishy paste a sniff. Not even a hint of poison lingered. Not that a Witcher was easy to kill with such things but Eskel really didn’t fancy suffering the aftermath of an attempted assassination through inefficient means. All thoughts of that were gone from his mind the moment his tongue touched the food. It was bliss and he hummed in appreciation, nodding his thanks. What he didn’t expect was for Eist’s eyes to darken and a waft of arousal to float through the air. Even worse (or was it better?) Eist picked up another pastry and held it up to Eskel’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you’d like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes darting to Calanthe, Eskel tried to assess her reaction to her consort so openly flirting with a Witcher. She smiled, nodded and carried on eating as voraciously as any man. It was a nice change of pace to see a woman eat without the restraint and finesse society installed in the upper echelons. There was nothing appealing about watching someone half-heartedly peck at their food, stomach growling but feeling like they shouldn’t eat because of expectations. In the end, Eskel gave in and took the offered morsel from Eist’s fingers, careful not to let his lips brush against their tips. If only Eist had had the same kind of care. Instead of pulling away, he let his thumb trace Eskel’s bottom lip. At least he didn’t let it touch, or worse, linger, against the notch in Eskel’s upper lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Eist murmured and leaned back in his seat, seemingly satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had to be some kind of strange game, Eskel was certain he was a pawn in some kind of royal chess where he didn’t understand the rules. Keen to not get more embroiled, he tried to hurry up with his eating, the sooner he finished, the sooner he got to the bottom of the mystery contract and the sooner he could leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he ate his fill in good time, there was probably still room for more. However, Eskel knew he could eat more than two men in one sitting. It was off putting and usually meant he rarely ate as much as he wanted when in company of humans. That was part of the reason the mountains suited him much better for searching out contracts. Fewer settlements meant he had to hunt for himself. At least nobody could judge him for how much he ate. Despite his early finish, his two dinner companions were taking their sweet time. Not wanting to be rude, Eskel pecked at the grapes that lined one of the dishes. There was nothing worse than being stared at while eating. At least, that was what Eskel thought. But then again, that was possibly because of his scars and being rather self-conscious of how he ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Calanthe piped up and shoved another plate towards Eskel. This one had tender slices of meat paired with some kind of fruity compote on the side. It made him raise an eyebrow, curious about the seeming clash of flavours. Before he could figure out how to try it, Eist was taking the plate and using a cut of meat to scoop up the compote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this.” His voice had dropped to something husky and soft. If Eskel hadn’t been able to scent the arousal in the air, he could have still taken a guess at Eist’s state purely on the way he spoke and moved. Obediently, Eskel took the offered morsel, too distracted until it was too late and his lips brushed against warm fingers. He heard and saw Eist swallow thickly, glancing to his wife. “Cal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dramatically, Calanthe sighed and pushed her almost empty plate away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to beat around the bush, Witcher.” That was something Eskel could appreciate. He was waiting with almost bated breath to find out the price of his evening meal. Because nothing in life was free, let alone something as fine as that feast had been. “My sea hound here-” a hand gestured to Eist, “-has wanted another pup to play with. You fit the bill. How about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind going blank, Eskel had to try and remind himself to breathe and not choke. Of all the things he’d expected, being invited into the royal chambers was not even in his realms of reality. He cleared his throat and looked between the couple. Calanthe looked expectant, almost bored while Eist was hopeful, eager to hear his decision. What the hell. Eskel had done worse, more questionable things. And, by the sounds of it, so had Geralt in this very city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I say yes-” he began, “-next time I’m  back in Cintra, will I be marched to a cell again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t claim my granddaughter as a Child Surprise like your packmate and you’ll be fine,” Calanthe snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Geralt was an idiot. It was something Eskel already knew but this was a new height. He had a princess as a Child Surprise. What an utter twit. However, that was something he could mull over and eventually pester Geralt about over winter. Now, Eskel had a much more important decision to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. What did you have in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out, Calanthe had a lot of ideas. She outlined her plan, all while Eist seemed to be on the verge of visibly vibrating out of the realm in excitement. He was eyeing up Eskel and his wife with longing, making no secret of his desire. Not that Eskel could disagree with him, what Calanthe was suggesting was rather appealing. By the time it was all laid out for negotiation, Eskel already knew he would say a very enthusiastic yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Calanthe said, as regal as ever. “Eist, show our guest to the bedroom. I expect you both naked on the bed by the time I arrive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orders give, Eskel was surprised that Eist grabbed him by the wrist and started tugging him along. Not many would dare manhandle a Witcher even in the slightest. Then again, most didn’t invite a Witcher into their marriage chambers. There wasn’t much time for Eskel to admire the room and its decadence because as soon as he could, Eist was standing chest to chest with him, eyes flickering between Eskel’s own and his lips. The message was rather clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Eskel asked. Kissing was something he hadn’t indulged in for so long, his scars too off putting for most, especially with the way it warped his upper lip. However, Eist seemed determined, hand cupping Eskel’s cheek and guiding them together. What started as a soft brush of lips rapidly turned into something more. Being backed towards the bed, Eskel allowed himself to be guided. They only separated when Eist gave his chest a firm shove and Eskel toppled backwards onto the bed, landing on soft sheets and a mattress with a layer of feathers to soften it. Just that feeling alone made the night worth it already. It only got better with Eist climbing onto the bed, straddling Eskel’s hips and leaning down to continue their kiss, tongue eagerly exploring Eskel’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened quietly but Eskel could still hear it, along with the soft, happy hum from Calanthe at the sight that greeted her. Despite that, her voice was bored and slightly irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about being naked by the time I got here?” Her demand was only met by a spike in Eist’s pulse and his cock stirring in his trousers. Eskel had to hide a smirk at that, turning so Calanthe wouldn’t catch sight of it as she sighed irritably. “Guess you’ll have to do it now. Show our guest off for me, Eist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm hands eagerly set about pulling at Eskel’s clothes. Usually, Eskel was somewhat worried about the scars that littered his body. It wasn’t pleasant to look at, only marginally better than his face. However, there was no hesitation, no revulsion from Eist or Calanthe. In fact, Calanthe had settled on the far edge of the bed to watch, eyes lingering on some of the scars but not with any judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Eist had Eskel naked and turned to make quick work of his own clothes. As he bent down, Eskel caught a glimpse of the shiny base of a plug nestled between his cheeks. It was quite the thought to cherish, that they’d had dinner together and not once had Eskel suspected such a thing. A very pleasant surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even better, Calanthe stood up and walked around the bed to admire the two, naked and eager before her. Familiarity meant she didn’t give Eist such a long look but she certainly made a thorough attempt to commit Eskel’s naked form to mind. Especially his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck him,” she commanded and Eist scrambled to obey. “Get him nice and wet, it’s the only lubrication you’re getting tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was something Eskel wanted to protest, he didn’t want to be part of such games if something actually got hurt. However, before he could voice his concerns, Calanthe held up a small jar and pressed a finger to her lips. If it was just an illusion for Eist, Eskel could live with that. Especially when it meant his cock got such thoroughly sloppy attention from Eist’s mouth. It felt all too natural to bury a hand in Eist’s hair and help guide him down, holding him there for a moment before releasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get him off,” Calanthe warned and Eist whined, turning large, pleading eyes up at Eskel who shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to your wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Eist turned his focus to making sure Eskel was coated in copious amounts of saliva, Calanthe knelt behind him. There was no mistaking what was going on, especially not when Eist whined softly, whole body rolling back with a soft bounce as the plug was pulled from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to work hard to take this pup. He’s much bigger than anticipated.” Which was about the politest way Eskel had ever heard it summed up that he was larger than average to a degree it had put some potential lovers off before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe pulled Eist away from Eskel by his hair, tutting at the small whine. “Can’t let you get too excited. Maybe next time I’ll lock you up until I know you can behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel wasn’t sure whether Eist was pleading for forgiveness or for Calanthe to carry out her threat. Either way, it was quite a sight to watch the queen dominate her consort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the bed, on your back.” Calanthe wasted no time. “Hold yourself open for our guest, I want this pup to breed you full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eager to comply, Eist clambered onto the centre of the bed and hooked a hand under each of his thighs without shame. The display had Eskel’s mouth running dry. Before he could follow, Calanthe already had a hand around his cock and was using that to lead him onto the bed and over Eist. Eskel didn’t miss that fact her hand was covered in slick, moving over him to make sure he was thoroughly coated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us hope you’ve done a good job of getting him nice and wet,” she growled and guided Eskel’s cock to Eist’s hole. “Fill him up but don’t fuck him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been a lie if Eskel said he wasn’t turned on. He knew exactly what was coming and shivered a little in anticipation. Under him, Eist’s back bowed as he was filled up, eyes fluttering shut and lips parted on a soft moan. Unable to help himself, Eskel rolled his hips a little deeper and jolted when a hand smacked him on the backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that, pup!” Calanthe had stripped out of her clothes and, as Eskel turned, he admired her body. It wasn’t as scarred as a Witcher’s one but it was obvious that she led her army from the front. A few more gnarly scars caught his interest, he wanted to ask but knew it wasn’t the time of the place. Plus, Calanthe had caught him staring. “You’ll have to earn the right to know, pup. Behave well for us now and maybe next time I’ll let you ask about one of them. Now, aren’t you forgetting someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under Eskel, Eist was looking a little dazed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Calanthe smirked. “I think you should kiss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not needed further encouragement, Eskel dipped down, focusing hard on not moving his hips. Temptation was strong, especially when, as his tongue dipped between Eist’s lips, everything clenched around him. It had Eskel huffing out a soft moan, muscles tight to keep control. Especially when hands ghosted down his sides, squeezing his hips before tracing the lines where his thighs met his buttocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep in good shape,” Calanthe said as she drew her hands away, only for two fingers to return to circle Eskel’s hole. “I wonder how you’d look, strung out on pleasure but kept teetering on edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was kneeling off to the side and Eskel spotted Eist’s lustful looks. Following his gaze, he almost wished he hadn’t because, at some point. Calanthe had slipped into a harness that held a considerable sized dick which, Eskel knew, was meant for him. As one hand worked fingers into Eskel’s hole, loosening him and getting him slick, Calanthe’s other hand rubbed over her cock which was shiny and slippery from her attention. She noticed the two looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twin nods and a soft moan from Eist were the only answers she got. Though Eskel didn’t think she actually cared all that much, given how she smiled. Well, he would probably call it more of a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to use pup to fuck you, dear consort,” she declared and Eskel felt a tremble of eager anticipation pass through Eist. “You’ll take everything I give you, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel had to admit, he felt a flare of jealousy. The two seemed so at ease, intimately familiar with every facet of their desires that they could play each other without ever touching. However, before he could get lost in his own head, Eist was taking him by the chin and pulling him in for another needy kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed dipped behind Eskel and he felt the blunt head of a cock press against his hole. Eager, he pushed back a little, a soft grunt escaping him as it pushed past the tight ring of muscles with a slight burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager, aren’t you pup?” Calanthe murmured, her hands back on Eskel’s hips and holding him steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not given a chance to reply, Eskel’s groans got swallowed by Eist as Calanthe steadily pushed into him. There was no reprieve, no moment to pause, only the long, slow glide of being filled up. Once Calanthe’s hips were flush with his, they did all pause, Eist tugging to rest Eskel’s forehead against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good for me.” There was no telling who Calanthe was talking to before she pulled out and forcefully pushed back while pulling Eskel down onto her cock. It had Eskel arching, hips jolting forwards and into Eist who moaned shamelessly in appreciation. After a few experimental thrusts, Calanthe found a rhythm. Even better, she found an angle that had Eskel biting back on moans, body torn between chasing the fullness Calanthe offered and the heat of Eist around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, it certainly sounded like Calanthe was enjoying herself. Her soft moans were almost lost in the sound of skin slapping against skin. However, Eskel could pick out her pleasure filled sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She loves this, doesn’t she?” he asked Eist who had lost the grip on his legs and had draped his arms around Eskel’s neck, keeping him close. Their chests were pressed together, Eist’s cock trapped between them, untouched. Not that he seemed to mind, given how hard he was and leaking, making a mess of their stomachs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both do,” came the hoarse reply. “Love it so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was rather reassuring to hear. Eskel had his fair share of adventurous tumbles in the past with bed partners of every description. But it had been a little while and this kind of play was a fond if distant memory. Such thoughts were driven from his mind as Calanthe changed the angle and started fucking him in short, sharp snaps of her hips. It was everything he could have craved and, by the sounds of it, Eist was rather enjoying it too. His hands gripped Eskel’s shoulders, chest pressing up into him, desperate for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is pup treating you good, Eist?” Calanthe growled, surprisingly close to Eskel’s ear as she leaned forward. The new angle wasn’t taking her quite as deep but Eskel was beyond caring. He was trapped between two gorgeous people, being filled up while fucking into a very willing body at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so good,” Eist replied with a moan, eyes on Calanthe. “I want to keep him forever Cal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe forever was a little too long but Eskel’s brain was busy trying to keep his body under control. Pleasure was building deep in his gut, each pass of Calanthe’s cock pushing him just that little bit closer to the edge. Not that his companions seemed to be in a better state. Eskel could feel the way Eist was tightening around him, whole body shaking. The grip on his shoulder turned hard, nails digging into his skin and no doubt leaving their mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” Eist whined, eyes firmly back on Eskel. “Just kiss me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand on Eskel’s shoulder gave him an encouraging push and he gathered enough of his wits to lean down, forearms on either side of Eist’s head. With the force of their fucking it was difficult to kiss, lips bumping against each other and slipping off onto cheeks. It didn’t matter though, Eist seemed more than happy to share the air they panted out from between kiss slicked lips. Their noses bumped a little on each thrust and Eskel pulled back to watch as Eist’s eyes screwed shut, whole body going rigid as his cock spurted a mess between them. Soft little cries were punched out of him with each new thrust but Calanthe was unrelenting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He adores this,” she purred. “Just this side of too much. Helpless to do anything but shiver and twitch on a cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own words were breathy, heart rate rocketing up. The pace changed as she pushed as deep as she could into Eskel and ground her hips into him. Pinned and helpless to do anything but take it while his own cock was still buried in Eist’s twitching hole, Eskel buried his face in the crook of Eist’s neck, feeling overwhelmed by pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the explosive climax Eskel usually had. This was slower, a tidal wave crashing over him as Calanthe ground into him, forcing his hips down into Eist. Eskel’s low moan was joined by one of Eist’s as he shivered at the sensation of being filled. Above them, Calanthe came, cussing and spitting as her hands clamped around Eskel’s hips for a few quick thrusts before she stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving apart, Eskel watched as Calanthe slipped her cock from the harness and cast it aside. It left him free to climb off Eist and sit on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a tub with warm water next door,” Calanthe told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as polite a dismissal as Eskel had ever had and he nodded, heading for the door. His clothes could wait for a moment. A glance over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him had him smiling. Eist and Calanthe were pressed together, Eist snuggled against his queen’s chest where she was propped up on one elbow and running a hand fondly through his hair. They looked sated, happy and so very much in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Eskel cleaned up, he felt much more like his feet were firmly on the ground, the floating of post coital bliss had left his body. Surprisingly, his clothes were laid neatly on the end of the bed, including a pair of the most decadent, comfortable socks he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little memento,” Eist said as he stood by the bed, dressed once more. Next to him, Calanthe rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s certainly an evening to remember,” Eskel agreed with a nod. “Thank you-” he picked up the socks, “-these were the exact reason I came to the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was for Eist to shove a few more socks at him. All much better quality than he could have ever afforded. “There’s more if you ever come back,” he said with a wink. “Just a little incentive for your return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an offer like that, Eskel didn’t think he could really refuse. Not that he wanted to, if he was honest with himself. Good food and a good fuck; Eskel would certainly be returning to Cintra if his Path ever took him in that direction again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More stories on tumblr @jaskiersvalley</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>